Death Note: Resurrection MelloNear
by VerityMalfoy
Summary: He abrazado las agonías del Averno más veces de las que me gustaría recordar y ahora es tiempo de mi venganza.  -Light Yagami
1. Nuevo Inicio

Llamada en Espera.

Número Desconocido.

-¿Quién habla?- dijo algo receloso. Era muy extraño, siempre se encargaba de tener el numero de teléfono de todos y cada uno de sus colegas, detestaba no saber de ante mano con quien estaba hablando.

-Señor Aizawa- por un momento sintió un miedo profundo al escuchar esa voz, que hace tanto tiempo no había escuchado, seria un mal augurio, malas noticias- Soy L.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Por un minuto sintió como si no pudiera respirar y las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Necesito un favor.

Los ojos verdes de aquel hombre estudiaban cuidadosamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. No debía tener más de 30 años de edad, su semblante era serio y calmado, pero en sus ojos podían notarse los vestigios de un inagotable llanto, además de unas marcadas ojeras, las cuales indicaban que no había dormido en toda la noche. Estaba demacrado, pero en cierta forma conservaba un aire de solemnidad y elegancia propia de su persona, a pesar de la situación en laque se encontraba.

-Buenas Noches- saludo el jefe del cuerpo de policías Suichi Aizawa, al entrar a la pequeña sala de interrogatorios, la llamada que había recibido hacia un par de horas atrás lo habían dejado pensativo, claro estaba que si L se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo personalmente, era por que algo realmente grave había sucedido, sin embargo, esto era ridículo.- Sr.…

-Kotler- Se apresuro a decir, con una debí sonrisa- Vincent Kotler

-Sr. Kotler, lamento sinceramente todo lo sucedido- Esas palabras nunca las había empleado tan sinceramente en ningun interrogatorio, realmente sentía aquella muerte- Usted tendría conocimiento de algún enemigo que ella tuviera, alguien que deseara verla muerta.

-Yo- la voz del hombre se había cortado y un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar- Yo la amaba- unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en aquellos cansados ojos, pero las limpio enseguida- Pero eso no parecía bastarle a ella.

Se sentía realmente mal, al hacer hablar a ese pobre hombre de lo sucedido, claro estaba que el no la había matado, al investigar la escena del crimen habían encontrado las pruebas para asegurar que la causa de la muerte era un suicidio, pero aun así L había insistido en que debían interrogarlo.

-Tengo entendido que iban a casarse.

-Así es- dijo tomando un poco de aire para continuar- Íbamos a casarnos el día que fue encontrado su cadáver… creo que no pudo traicionarle.

-¿traicionarle?- pregunto Aizawa algo confundido, pero en el fondo sabia perfectamente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabia perfectamente de lo que ese hombre estaba hablando.

-Estuvo comprometida con un joven hace un par de años- comento con un cierto deje de amargura en su voz- Ella me contó que él había sido el gran amor de su vida, estaba realmente enamorada, pero una muerte prematura lo alejo de ella. El era jefe del cuerpo especial encargado de la captura de Kira, según lo que ella me dijo. Nunca me dijo su nombre, pero al parecer murió a manos de ese asesino. Misa nunca logro superarlo.

-Entonces, ¿por que acepto casarse con usted?

-Supongo que quiso engañarse a si misma, pensar que lo había olvidado- el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala- Oficial, no soy idiota, se perfectamente que creen que yo tuve algo que ver con su muer…

-Se equivoca- se apresuro a decir mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- No existe duda alguna de su inocencia. Hace una hora encontramos este sobre, en el cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaba. Es una nota de suicidio. Además hemos confirmado que la señorita Amane, llego sola al hotel y nadie entro en su habitación hasta que fue hallado el cuerpo, por una de las mucamas. El veneno que ingirió se encontraba en su bolso, además de que fueron hallados restos del mismo en su copa.

-Si es así ¿por que me han llamado?- dijo sin inmutarse, ni siquiera parecía haberse alegrado de que la policía lo creyera inocente.

-Ella- dijo entregándole el sobre, para que lo leyera- Lo señala a usted como su único heredero-El hombre tomo la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

El video se detuvo dejando a los dos hombres de aquella pequeña sala congelados en las decenas de monitores que forraban la habitación. Mientras que su mirada se paseaba por cada uno de ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto, era la décima novena vez que veían aquel video.

-Watari, ¿Por qué razón se suicidaría una mujer la noche antes de su boda?- pregunto sin desviar la mirada de las enormes pantallas.

-La señorita Amane no era una joven muy estable- contesto el anciano con una voz serena, ajustándose mejor sus anteojos- Además ella quedo muy afectada después de la muerte del joven Yagami.

-Puede que tengas razón- contesto, tomando una caja negra y saco un pequeño muñeco que introdujo en uno de sus finos y pálidos dedos- Pero. No le encuentro lógica. Por que esperar 3 años. Si Misa Amane hubiera tenido la intención de suicidarse, lo habría hecho en el instante que supo de la muerte de Kira- Frunció el seño ligeramente, pensando en que es lo que hubiera hecho L.

-Watari, me gustaría estar solo un momento.

-Como desee.

-Por favor- dijo antes de que el ya anciano Roger saliera de la habitación-Llama al comandante Rester, Linder y a Geovanni.

-Ahora mismo contactare con ellos- contesto Roger con una pequeña reverencia antes de dejarlo nuevamente solo.

-Tu, ¿Qué piensas?- murmuro a la pequeña miniatura que tenia en su dedo índice y espero unos pocos segundos- Si, a mi también me resulta bastante extraño- La pequeña miniatura representaba a alguien que se había esfumado ya hace mucho de su vida, un joven rubio el cual yacía muerto hacia ya 3 años.

Tomo una barra de chocolate que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y se la llevo a la boca para darle un mordisco, dejando que esa dulzura lo invadiera.

Volvío a fijar nuevamente la vista en las pantallas, tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoico con respecto a la muerte de Amane, pero no podía deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación, era como el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. El señor Aizawa se lo había dicho y estaba seguro de que el comandante Rester, Lidner y Geovanni le dirían exactamente lo mismo: la muerte de Misa Amane fue solo un suicidio y nada más. Pero el lo investigaría, así todos creyeran que se había vuelto completamente loco, había algo raro tras esa muerte y el lo averiguaría. No por vengar a Amane, a el muy poco le importaba esa rubia descerebrada, ni siquiera lo haría por justicia, lo haría simplemente por que era un juego y el odiaba perder.

Un chirrido prolongado rompió aquel inexorable silencio al abrir la puerta y penetrar al interior de su enorme y en ese momento oscuro apartamento.

No se tomo la molestia de encender las luces, se quito el abrigo y se sentó en una pequeña mesa, para dos personas, en la que había dispuesto un exquisito tablero de ajedrez, cuyas piezas blancas estaban hechas del mas fino mármol, mientras que las piezas negras que eran las que el utilizaba para jugar estaban labradas con el ónix mas puro. Las cortinas se movieron ligeramente a pesar que las ventanas estaban cerradas y el aire no penetraba por ninguna parte.

-Y bien- dijo una voz espectral, una que solo el era capaz de escuchar- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Paciencia- su voz resonó por cada rincón, no podía distinguirse claramente su rostro ya que estaba consumido por las oscuras sombras de la noche, pero podía distinguirse claramente una malvada sonrisa a través de la oscuridad- Ya todas las piezas están en su lugar- dijo mirando el tablero, nadie lo había tocado en su ausencia y movió a un pequeño peón negro, sacando de la partida de un peón blanco, el cual fue posicionado a un lado del tablero- Para esta hora, el ya se habrá dado cuenta de que algo no encaja- una risa burlona escapo de sus labios- Pronto comenzara el juego nuevamente y estas vez, no pienso perder.


	2. Viaje

Bueno aquí dejos el segundo capitulo, realmente agradezco los comentario, me he sentido realmente alagada y emocionada al leerlo. Solo espero no decepcionarlas, mediante continúe la historia, por que … al fin y al cabo soy una fan y este es un fic yaoi, claro de hasta ahora pretendo que sea algo muy leve, pero nunca se sabe cuando cambie de idea, pero realmente prometo que será emocionante! Nuevamente lo repito, espero no decepcionarlas, un beso, muchas gracias por leer! Comenten!

El repiqueteo de sus tacones hacia eco en el largo pasillo.

"Para todo Japón, no, para todo el mundo que este viendo esta transmisión… Soy L. En este momento en Japón, se esta llevando a cabo una serie de asesinatos masivos.

No tengo ningún interés de verme envuelto con estos incidentes. Estos asesinatos masivos no son obra de Kira. Quiero que eso les quede claro a todos. Si fuera Kira, entonces lo mas seguro es que lucharíamos contra el. Por eso, no tengo ningún interés en los últimos acontecimientos.

Ya determine con exactitud como Kira cometía sus asesinatos. Y parece que estos están siendo cometidos de la misma forma. Aun así. No tengo ningún interés en el culpable. Y no me involucro en casos en los que no tenga ningún interés."

Hacia ya mas de 6 meses desde que L había transmitido aquellas palabras al mundo, pero aun seguían vividas en la mente de la agente Lidner, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada de su joven superior al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Aunque los asesinatos terminaron en el instante en el que L había concluido con su pequeño discurso, no podía verlo con el mismo respeto que antes le profesaba, creía que el trabajaba en aquellos casos por la seguridad y la justicia, pero eran por pura vanidad, solo era un mocoso malcriado y caprichoso.

No había querido trabajar en un caso que pudo haber sido el regreso de Kira, pero ahora investigarían un suicidio.

"¿Mello también hubiera actuado de la misma manera?" se preguntaba mientras atravesaban una nueva puerta. "Por supuesto que no" se contesto a si misma, Mello y Near eran completamente diferentes y ella estaba segura de que ellos no pensaban de la misma manera. Y en cierto modo eso era lo que mas le había agradado del muchacho, que a pesar de esa coraza de rudeza, detrás de esa mascara de crueldad, Mello tenia un buen corazón, era un ser humano, sentía, amaba, algo de lo que Near, según ella, no era capaz.

Porque a pesar de todo el "aprecio" que Near demostraba tras su muerte, nunca lo vio derramar ni una sola lágrima por el, siquiera en el preciso instante que recibió la noticia, no se inmuto, no hubo ningún cambio en sus facciones, no hubo nada…nada

-Has estado muy callada- murmuro el hombre que caminaba a su lado- ¿En que piensas?

-Nada importante- se apresuro a decir- Vamos tarde, no podemos perder el avión.

No había pasado ni media hora desde que el avión que había abordado Stephen Gevanni había aterrizado cuando ya se dirigía a la escena del crimen.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, no parecía que hace menos de 9 horas se hallara en las instalaciones de la SPK en New York.

-Bienvenidos- comento L sin darle demasiada importancia, mientras continuaba armando una enorme torre de naipes- Ya que estamos todos podemos empezar, pero antes que nada, debo decirles que si derriban esta torre, me enojare mucho.

-No es tiempote bromas- dijo el comandante Rester, algo ansioso- ¿Qué es tan urgente?

-Yo no bromeo- dijo el muchacho muy seriamente, tomando un nuevo mazo, para comenzar a apilar, un silencio incomodo se extendió por el lugar, mientras Near colocaba los nuevos naipes en su torre- Quiero que me acompañen a Japón.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Pregunto el.

-Misa Amane a muerto- aquellas palabras escaparon frías y claras de aquellos pálidos labios. Se acordaba de ella, el mismo la había investigado cuando el caso Kira, pero tendría que ser una muerte realmente extraordinaria como para que Near se interesara en ella- Quiero investigar lo sucedido. La policía japonesa asegura que se trata de un caso de suicidio.

-Los miembros del cuerpo policial de Japón son muy buenos agentes, si ellos aseguran que se trata de un suicidio, lo mas seguro es que así sea- comento Lidner.

-De cualquier forma- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlos directamente, por primera vez, desde que habían entrado en la estancia-Quiero investigarlo y quisiera, no, realmente me gustaría que colaboraran conmigo en este caso. Watari se ha encargado de sus equipajes y los boletos de avión, además se alojaran en los mismos apartamentos que ocuparon en su última estancia en Japón. El avión parte en 2 horas.

El estruendo de una bocina, lo saco de su pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que el taxi en donde se encontraba llevaba mas de 5 minutos de haber llegado a su destino. No llevaba equipaje, así que pago al taxista y salio del auto.

-Agente Gevanni- dijo un hombre que se encontraba a las puertas del hotel dirígiendose a el.

-Si-levanto la mirada para verlo mejor- Oficial Aizawa.

-Veo que aun me recuerda- una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro, pero rápidamente se desvaneció- Acompáñeme.

-No comprendo por que Near, se ha interesado tanto en este asunto- comento el oficial, introduciendo lentamente la llave de la habitación- No pensé que se tomaría la molestia de viajar hasta aquí, por esto.

Gevanni, tanbien se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, si quería investigarlo, bien el oficial Aizawa hubiera podido mandarle las fotografías de la escena del crimen y el informe de la autopsia, no hubiera sido necesario, un viaje tan largo.

Se encontraban en uno de los hoteles más caros de todo Japon, se veía que Amane, no había escatimado en gastos para su boda, era una habitación realmente exquisita, después de la ceremonia se realizaría la fiesta, en ese hotel. Todo estaba preparado, entonces por que…

-Esta es la suite imperial- comento Aizawa al entrar el la enorme recibidor.

No parecía que hay hubiera muerto nadie y menos aun, un novia a punto de casarse.

-¿Cuales fueron las causas de la muerte?- interrogo, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por toda la estancia.

-Envenenamiento. Cianuro de potasio- hizo una pequeña pausa señalando una pequeña mesita de madera, en la que se encontraba una hermosa copa de cristal- Se encontraron retos del veneno en esa copa. Realmente, aquí no hay mucho que investigar, solo se han encontrado las huellas de Misa, por toda la habitación. Y se ha buscado en cada uno de los rincones, no hemos encontrado nada, mas que la nota de suicidio.

-¿Podría verla?

-Por supuesto, hemos hecho una copia de la misma y del informa de la autopsia- dijo dirigiéndose al comedor, para buscar los papeles que antes había dejado ahí- Espéreme un momento.

Volvió a pasear la mirada por el lugar, no había nada fuera de lo normal, otra habitación de hotel, común, camino por el lugar, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Había algo, se acerco a una cómoda que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la entrada, no se podía notar a simple viste, peor había algo atrapado entre la pared y aquel mueble, introdujo la mano y saco un pequeño cuaderno.

-Aquí están- la voz de Aizawa solo a lo lejos y rápidamente introdujo aquel objeto en el interior de su gabardina.

-Se lo agradezco- dijo como si nada hubiera sucedido, tomando aquellos papeles, impecablemente organizados en una carpeta de lino negro.

-Ya estoy harto- ese grito hizo eco por todo el pasillo—No quiero a ninguno de ellos aquí, saben la mala imagen que le están generando al hotel. Ya ha habido mas de 5 cancelaciones, y eso sin contar las de ayer.

-Otra vez, no- murmuro el oficial con fastidio.

-Oficial Aizawa- dijo el hombre que había estado gritando en el pasillo, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación- Creo que ya he sido lo bastante complaciente con el cuerpo de policías, ahora realmente agradecería. Que se alejaran de mi hotel, lo antes posible.

-Sr. Namikawa- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro- Me alegra tanto volver a verlo, quería presentarle a este joven, Stephen Gevanni, un agente de la FBI.

-Que alegría- dijo Namikawa con sarcasmo en su voz- Más policías.

-Un placer- dijo Gevanni extendiéndole la mano, por educación.

-Jiro Namikawa- dijo estrechando su mano con un poco de fastidio, no tenia mas de 25 años, era demasiado joven como para manejar una empresa de tan enormes magnitudes- Puedo preguntar, ¿que hace un agente del FBI, aquí en Japón?

-No es nada importante- dijo mirándolo fijamente, era un joven realmente bien parecido, tenia buen porte y sofisticación, llevaba un elegante traje negro con una corbata roja detrás de sus lentes podían verse una fieros ojos café oscuro, al igual que su cabello- Es un viaje de placer.

-Muy bien, Sr. Gevanni- dijo ahora mostrándole una rádiate sonrisa- espero se hospede en este hotel.

-Oh, yo no podría darme esos lujos. Además tengo un pequeño apartamento aquí.

-Es una pena- su sonrisa se desvaneció casi de inmediato al escucharlo decir eso- Muy bien, Aizawa, espero que esta investigación sea cerrada esta misma noche, no quiero ver a mas oficiales deambulando por ahí, molestan a los huéspedes, los ponen, como decirlos, nerviosos- y sin decir nada mas salio de la habitación.

-El fue novio de Amane- comento el oficial, cuando los pasos de Namikawa dejaron de resonar por el vestíbulo.

Volvía a encontrarse en un nuevo taxi, de camino a la SPK, había sostenido una conversación con Aizawa, luego observo cada habitación de la suite y luego se retiro.

Saco el pequeño cuaderno de su gabardina y lo abría ansioso, pero se sintió realmente decepcionado al descubrir de lo que se trataba, era una pequeña agenda. Simple, escrita por Misa Amane, todo eran citan referentes a los preparativos de la boda, pero al llegar al final, a la ultima pagina, había algo escrito con una letras distinta.

"L sabias que los shinigamis, solo comen manzanas"

Muy bien ahora quiero aclarar un par de puntos

espero que se haya entendido los recuerdos de los personajes, es que algo que realmente detesto es colocar flahs back, me parece algo realmente anti estético a la hora de escribir.

Misa Amane mure 6 meses después de que un asesino desconocido, ósea un impostor de Kira se hace con una de las libretas y comienza una ola de asesinatos masivos, por eso es que Lidner lo recuerda y empieza a quejarse de las decisiones de Near. Las que se han leído el One. Shot de Death Note que se llama: Tres años después de la muerte de Kira, saben a que es lo que me refiero.

Espero sus criticas y comentarios, un beso a todas, bye


End file.
